Dragon Ball: Baka-sized.
This is the user fan fic, thank you all for taking part in this, blah blah blah.thumb|300px|right|The theme song....because I sing in it. Just a quick character reference: SSJ4 Vegito-Vegito KillerBaka9-Baka Sackchief-Sackcheif or Cheif or Sack Gotek-Er...Gotek MsBulma-Bulma SuperSaiyanSimba-Nala Zeon1/Mr. Fluffman-Zeon or Fluffman Nimbus.69-Nimbus GohanFan7-Gohan Nappa'sgoatee-NG TheDragonGolen-Golen Goten Goku-Goten A mysterious intruder! "Dude, I totally stomped you!" "Aagh, only because you cheated!" "How can I cheat at Pong?" ".....SHUT UP!" As the cries of victory and defeat echoed through the halls of Apartment Complex 221, the landlord, Nappa'sgoatee rang the phone of room 314. He had done so many times before, in such instances such as a rock band practice, football games, and sleepovers. "Hey, stop screaming and let me answer the phone." Vegito got up from his spot on the couch and picked up the phone. "Yello." He casually said. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?" Nappa's voice just about blasted Vegito's ear off. "THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!" "Tell them to go to another apartment then!" Baka shouted towards the phone while engaged in a fierce game of Halo with Sackchief. "IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING!" Nappa's voice came back. "And most people already HAVE left! You four are chasing away my money!" "We're very sorry sir," Vegito gave Sackchief and and Baka the death stare. "We'll be quiet now." He hung up. "Geez, can't the man just give people free earplugs?" Sackchief said without taking his eyes off the TV screen. "What I'M wondering..." A pajama-clad Fluffman stepped out of the bedroom. "Is why you guys never let me sleep!" "Hey man," Baka said, still immersed in the realm of Forge World. "You moved in with us because you wanted to." "I was kicked out of my old place by my girlfriend!" Fluffman noted. "It obviously wasn't your place if you got kicked out by a girl." said Vegito. "OWNED!" Sackchief yelled. "Just....keep it down, okay?" Fluffman went back into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. "What's his problem?" Baka asked. "I think it's us." said Sackchief. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The next morning, Fluffman walked out of the bedroom. He yawned, scratched his small chin beard, and looked around. "What the...?" His mouth hung open in surprise. Empty soda cans covered the floor. Vegito was sprawled out on the couch, snoring. Sackchief was asleep in the La-Z-Boy and Baka was curled up in a ball on the table, snoozing. "Ugh. What is WITH these guys?" He walked over to the kitchen to make some eggs and bacon. About halfway through the cooking process, he noticed that his neck felt warm. "Huh?" He turned around and saw three hungry roomates staring at him. "AGH!!" He jumped and just about slammed his hand on the frying pan, but caught himself. "Don't DO THAT!" As he stopped to catch his breath, various apologies came from the trio. "Hey...is today Saturday..?" Baka tried to think. "Yeah, what about it?" Vegito opened the fridge for some milk. Sackchief and Baka stared at each other and happy D-faced. "CARTOONS!!" They shouted and ran to the TV. "Oh, come on, you're teenagers," Fluffman said. "Aren't you a little old for those?" "Plus," Vegito added. "We got Netflix." He smiled at the camera. "Netflix! The way to watch your favorite movies and TV Shows instantly!" "What...was that?" Fluffman blinked. "I was getting us money by advertising. It's the only way we get any income around here." Vegito whispered. The doorbell rang as Baka was singing along with the SpongeBob Squarepants theme song. "I'll get it." Sackchief got up. "I can't stand his singing." He opened the door. On the ground was a large box. "Hey, big guy," He called to Vegito. "Help me move this." Five minutes later, the box sat in the middle of the floor. "I wonder what it is?" Baka immeadtiately opened it. "BOOM!" A guy dressed in ninja dear leaped out, did a backflip, and landed on the couch. He turned around. "You!" He pointed at Sackchief. "Come here." "Uhh.." He looked around. "Okay...." The "ninja" jumped off the couch and roundhouse kicked Sackchief in the head. "OW!" He shouted as he hit the floor. "What the hell, dude?" "Hm." The ninja sounded dissappointed. "Guess you don't have the reflexes." "Um, allow me to interuppt," Fluffman stepped forward. "But who ARE you?" "Oh yes," The ninja said. "I forgot to introduce myself." "My name is Gotek! Son of the Sun, brother of the wind, and cousin of Baka!" He did fancy poses. "Oh, it's you..." Baka said quietly. "You KNOW this person?" Vegito asked. "Unfortunately, yes." Baka looked at the floor. "Wait, whaddaya mean, 'Unfortunately'?" Gotek looked offended. "I'm the coolest cousin ever!!! I'M AN EFFING NINJA!" He shouted. "It's nothing against you, it's just...whenever you show up, there's always going to be some adventure or something." Baka whined. "Indeed there is!!! Now, follow me to my secret ninja hideout!" A puff of smoke, and he was gone. The four friends stood there, staring. Thirty seconds later, Gotek reappearred. "I forgot you guys couldn't do that." He laughed nervously. "We'll have to go the old-fanshioned way." "Let me call Bulma and Nala first," Vegito walked over to the phone. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not gonna be spending this whole time with a bunch of nerds." "....He's your friend, even though he calls you that?" Gotek asked Baka. "We just keep him around cuz he's strong." Baka replied and shrugged. "But he's still a buddy." "Whatever, let's go." Gotek walked out the door with Fluffman, Sackchief, Vegito, and Baka in tow. MsBulma and SuperSaiyanSimba join the gang! The start of an epic quest! Ten minutes later, Gotek, Sackchief, Baka, Fluffman, and the newly added sex appeal Bulma and Nala were standing outside in the cold winter weather, waiting for a Taxi. "Do we HAVE to do this? My feet are cold." Bulma crossed her arms and tried to keep warm in the below-freezing temperatures. "Yes, because no one would read it if there weren't girls," Sackchief said. "You know how internet people are." "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Bulma pulled her scarf up to her nose. "Hey, aren't you cold Gotek?" Baka looked at his cousin. "What? Of course not! Ninjas need to know how not to be affected by things as little as the temperature." Gotek rolled his eyes. Another ten minutes later, the taxi showed up in front of the nearly-frozen group of teenagers. "Alright, alright, get in, where ya headin?" The driver asked as they piled in. "We're heading to Sacramento." Gotek told him. "SACRAMENTO?!?" The driver nearly choked on his toothpick. "That's on the other side of the US! How bout I just take ya to the airport?" He suggested. "No. We need to go by land." Gotek said matter-of-factly. "Ugh, fine. I got nothin better to do this weekend." The driver stepped on the gas. After a while, Baka spoke up. "You know guys, I'm not liking this seating arrangement." Baka, being the second-smallest (Gotek had called window seat, and are you going to argue with a ninja?), was crammed in the middle of the other 6 passengers. Completely ignoring the poor guy, Nala spoke to the driver. "Hey, since we're going to be together for a while, could we get your name?" "Heh? Oh yeah, it's Golen." He said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Well, nice to meet you Golen!" Nala smiled. "Yeah, whatever. You just better be able to pay me.." he muttered. "Come again?" "Nothin'." "Oookay." She sat back and looked out the window. "Hey, I have an idea," Zeon blurted out. "How about one of us sits in the-" "Who ARE you?" Vegito stared at him. "Oh, I used to be Fluffman. I changed my name." He explained. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Twenty-two hours and plenty of bathroom breaks later, they arrived in Sacramento. "Alright, GET. OUT." Golen demanded. "Oh, don't you want any money, sir?" Bulma asked kindly. "The only payment 'I want is for you to get out of my taxi! Now SCRAM!!" The gang quickly got out of the yellow car. It sped away. "Okay!" Gotek started walking toward the mountain. "Follow me!" The rest rolled their eyes and reluctantly walked after the young ninja. Half an hour later, they arrived at a cave. "Tadaaaah!" Gotek pressed in his super secret password (X-X-L C-H-A-L-U-P-A) and a rock opened up to reveal a high-tech hideout. "Woaaah.." The group looked around in amazement. "Now we have to-" "I DON'T THINK SO!!!" A very loud, feminine voice screamed from somewhere inside the cave. "Oh, great.." Gotek facepalmed. "Not HER..."' Someone's in Gotek's hideout! Another ninja? "AYEYEYEYEYEYEYEEYEYEYEYEYYEEY!" A sound (somewhat like a tribal call) echoed through the cave. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAOW!" A girl with a mysterious mask landed on her butt, from somewhere on the ceiling. The group stared at her. "W-What?" She got up, and her face turned red. "Everyone's failed an epic ninja landing before." "Who ARE you?" Vegito stared at her. (See what I did there?) "Oh, IIIIIII'M..." She took a big breath. "She's Nimbus." Gotek sighed. "Aw, come on, I had a big ol' frappin speech!" Her face turned red again, this time out of anger. "Ooooh, Gotek's got a lady friend~" Baka chimed. "Sh-Shut up!! She's NOT my girlfriend...." Gotek snapped back. "We've been ninja rivals since ninja training in ninja school in ninja village in ninja la-" "WE GET IT, YOU'RE A NINJA." Sackchief said. "Oh, so you're like frienemies?" Baka thought of a certain person. "Sort of." Gotek shrugged. "Okay, enough small talk!" Nimbus said sternly. "What are you up to, Gotek?" She put her hands on her hips. "Nothing, nothing..." Gotek looked at his feet. "Just going to defeat lord NG..." "WHAT???" Nimbus shouted. "You're way out of his league! You don't stand a chance!" "Wait...NG?" Sackchief said. "Don't those initials sound familiar?" He looked at his roomates. "Uhh...Nugget Gun?" Baka said. "Nerdy Gangstas?" Vegito scratched his head. "Needy Girls?" Zeon looked at Nala. "What?" She said. "NO! Nappa'sgoatee! The landlord!" Sackchief exclaimed. "Now that you said it, he DOES seem evil..." Baka said. "Good point, Sack." Vegito said. They looked at the ninjas who were staring wide-eyed at them. "You...KNOW...him?" Gotek asked. "Seems like it." Zeon responded. "What I was wondering..." Nimbus said. "Was who that HUNK was over there!!" She blushed. "Well, I'm sorry, I'm tak-" Vegito started to say. "Aaaaactually, I think she means ME." Sackchief interuppted. "No no, not either of YOU two," She looked past them. "It's the SHORT one I'm interested in." "BAKA?!?!?" They looked, shocked at Baka, who was playing Angry Birds. "Hm?" He looked up. Everyone stared at him, each with a different reaction. Bulma smiled, happy that Baka could actually nail a girl. Sackchief was wondering why he wasn't the one Nimbus was staring at. Vegito was happy for Baka like Bulma was, but he was a bit more shocked. Zeon was scared as to what might happen between a crazy ninja and an Otaku. Nala had no idea what as going on. Gotek had his face in his hands. Nimbus was betting her eyelashes at Baka. "....What? Do I have something on my face?" Baka rubbed his cheek. Everyone fell over. "HEY HEY HEY, STOP THE STORY!" A Namekian walked into the hideout. "What is THIS?" He motioned his hands between Baka and Nimbus. "I don't know, nobody will tell me..." Baka pouted. "I think..." Zeon whispered in the Namek's ear. "Oh. OH. OHHHH." He angrily faced Baka. "...Are you jelly cuz I beat world 8 on Angry Birds? Is that what's happening?" Baka tried to think of his recent accomplishments, but none came to mind. "Get you HANDS...Off my WOMAN!!" He growled at Baka. "Uhh..O..kay..." He shook with fear. "Alright then. Carry on." He ran out of the hideout, and the story resumed. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ A quick nap and a few snacks later, the gang (plus Nimbus) stood around a small table, which had a map of Sacramento on it. "This map is so outdated..." Sackchief noted. "It is not!" Gotek said. "It's from 1988!" Sackchief pointed at the date printed on the map. "Wait." Baka said, jumping up and down to see past Vegito "Why are we looking at a map of Sacramento, when Nappa's in Brooklyn at our apartment?" Baka asked. "..." The room was silent. "Dammit." Nimbus facepalmed. "Gotek, if you're going to challenge a villain..." "THEN BUILD YOUR HIDEOUT NEARBY!!!" She shouted in his face. "Sorry, I like California..." He stared at the map, wiping spit off his face. "Well, I guess we have nothing else to do than go back." Nala said. "I'm not riding in a taxi again.." Zeon said. "Don't worry, we have NINJA PLANES!" Nimbus and Gotek shouted in unison. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Mine's only a two-seater," Nimbus climbed into her jet. "So you're with me, honey." Nimbus tossed Baka a helmet. "Th-thanks." Baka said, blushing slightly. "I think I'm gonna barf." Vegito put on his helmet and hopped in Gotek's plane. "Aw, I think it's sweet that Baka found someone..." Nala smiled. "I wouldn't daydream about it," Zeon said. "Remember that Namek? He seemed pretty protective of that girl." "Yeah, but still...it's cute." Nala giggled. "Pfft, girls." Sackchief plopped in the seat behind Gotek. The windshields closed on the air vehicles. Through her headset, Nimbus spoke to Gotek. "You ready over there?" "Roger," Gotek replied. "Then LET'S GO!!" Nimbus put the plane in full speed and took off. Gotek followed, a little slower. "D-D-D-Do we ha-a-a-a-aa-ve to g-g-go this ffffffffffffaasst?" Baka shouted to Nimbus while going through turbulance. "Hmm...I guess not." She slowed down a little. "Besides, I get to spend more time with you now.." She turned around and gave Baka a wink. "Hey, didn't that one green alien guy tell me to stay away from you? Well, you aren't helping." Baka pressed his nose against the windshield. "Oh, that's just my hubbie." She said without missing a beat. "Your HUSBAND?" Baka slouched back. "Then why are you flirting with me? Vegito's right, I know NOTHING about love..." In the other aircraft, Sackchief turned around to talk to Zeon, but he was asleep. "Crap." He turned back around and put in his earbuds. Bulma was texting her friends. How she found a signal? Nobody knows to this day. Vegito was playing his PSP, and Nala was reading a book. After a little bit, Gotek shouted. "How can you people DO THIS?!?!?!?" Everyone was startled by his outburst. "The G's are incredible, you all should be barfing or passing out or something!!" He harumphed. "O...kay..." Zeon went back to sleep, and everyone else resumed what they were doing. The gang has some fun in the Big Apple! The start of the epic showdown? 4 hours later, the two planes landed in a New York airport. The two ninjas hopped out first, with the four passengers in Gotek's plane climbing out next. They started to walk towards the airprts building. "Hey, aren't we missing someone?" Nala counted heads. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...Who's not here?" "Umm...." Bulma looked around. "I don't think we're missing some-" "HELP!" They heard a shout from Nimbus' jet. "Oh god, it's Baka." Sackchief ran over. "What's the problem?" He started climbing up the ladder. When he looked in the passenger seat, he sighed and facepalmed. "I'm stuck in the seatbelt!!" Baka had managed to get tangled up. After Sackchief had gotten him free, they walked inside the airport. "Okay, we're in New York, what do we do now?" Gotek looked at a map of NY. The three girls turned to each other. "SHOPPING!" They screamed and sprinted out of the building. "I have a feeling I'll be the bag-holder..." Vegito jogged after them. "I've kind of always wanted to see Yankee Stadium." Sackchief said. "I'll come with you," Zeon followed Sackchief. "I don't want to be stuck with them." "Argh! What is WITH these people?" Gotek whined. "What do we do now?" "I know of this good bar here. Let's go." Baka waved his arm in a follow-me motion. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Um..." The bartender with a nametag of GOTEN stared wide-eyed at the ninja and boy. "Aren't you a little too young?" He asked. "Well, he is, I'm not." Baka pointed to his cousin. "I'm just short." "Okay then. What can I get for you?" Goten asked. "I'll have a grasshopper." Baka responded and slid Goten some money. Goten handed him hs drink, and the two guys wandered into the crowd. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!" Nimbus shouted while in Macy's. "What?" Vegito said, behind a giant stack of bags he was holding. "Gotek and Baka are in a BAR!! And Baka's got a drink!" She yelled. "WHAT?!?" Bulma said. "How do you know this?" "I installed a teeny tiny camera on Gotek's head, so I know where he is." Nimbus explained. "And now..." She squinted into her watch-screen. "Baka's talking to a girl!" "WHAT?!?" Vegito dropped his load. "Baka can't speak to women!" "So, what do you do for a living?" GohanFan asked. "Oh, you know, stuff." Baka sipped his grasshopper. "What kind of stuff?" She asked again. "Stuff stuff." Baka shrugged and took another sip. "I like guys who do stuff stuff." She winked at him. "Oh, really?" He blushed. "Well, I like blondes." He smiled. "You're just too cute." She hugged him. "AND NOW..." Nimbus' face was red in fury. "THEY'RE HUGGING!! That BITCH!" She shouted. Everyone in the store stared at her. "...What?" She said, with a deadly look in her eye. Everyone turned back around and kept doing what they were doing. As the scene in the bar unfolded, Gotek said to himself, "Why am I watching Baka pick up girls...? Oh well, I have nothing better to do." "Here's my number. Call me." She winked at Baka and walked off. "O..okay." Baka blushed again. "She...GAVE HIM HER NUMBER!!!" Nimbus screamed. "Calm down, Nimbus." Bulma pulled out her cell phone. "I'll assemble everyone and head back to the airport." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Twenty minutes later, everyone was standing in a circle in the airport. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? CHEATING ON ME?" Nimbus screamed at Baka. "Ch-Cheating on you? I..I...You...Uhh...help me out here, Sack.." Baka quivered. "Sorry, man," Sackchief crossed his arms over his new Mark Texiera Authentic 100% Cotton New York Yankees jersey. "I'm staying out of this." "Nimbus, please stop yelling at my cousin." Gotek stepped forward. "He looks like he's about to wet himself with fear." "Hmph. As long as he doesn't leave me all alone again." Nimbus stuck her tongue out at Baka. "Alright, OFF TO NG'S LAIR!" Gotek marched forward, and everyone followed. Nimbus grabbed Baka's arm in hers, and stamped after them, Baka running to catch up. On the way there, they passed the bar Baka and Gotek were at. The bartender came running out. "Hey, sir," he said to Baka. "This young lady wants to have a word with you." Standing next to him was GohanFan. She smiled and waved at Baka. Baka started to wave back, but Nimbus caught his hand, shoved him aside, and marched over to Gohan. "STAY AWAY..." She said through gritted teeth. "FROM MY LITTLE BAKA!" Gohan got all up in har face!! "Uh, excuse me, but he is in love with me!" She snooted. "Uhh..I am?" Baka asked. "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" The two girls screamed at him. "Okay." Baka looked away. "Well, I saw him first!" Nimbus shouted. "He saw ME first!" Gohan screamed. Nimbus tackled her. "Gah!! Stop!" Nala ran towards the fight and pulled Nimbus off, kicking and screaming. Gohan immediately got up, ran to Baka and grabbed his arm. "Let's go, mister." She yanked him, and walked to the group. "WELL? Are we not going anywhere?" She said. "Oh, right." Gotek continued walking, and everyone followed. About thirty minutes later, they neared a gigantic mansion. "Is this it?" Vegito asked. "Ahem." Zeon pointed to a sign that read, "Nappa'sgoatee's mansion." "Smartass...." Vegito opened the gate. While in the yard, a mysterious figure came out of a door in the ground. "Now WHO do you think YOU are?" It asked. "I'm Baka! And this is Gotek and Bulma and Vegito and Sackchief and Zeon and GohanFan and Nimbus and Nala!" Baka said. "Who ARE you? And why am I always the one to say that?" Vegito asked. "...I'm afraid I don't know the answer to number two, but I AM JANEMBAFREAK! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!" He laughed evily. "Oh please, I told you to stop that evil laugh-thing." A deep voice came from the house. "That voice.." Vegito said. "It sounds like..." Sackchief said. A man clad in a sport jacket, slacks, dress shoes and a tie stepped forward and smiled. "NAPPA'SGOATEE!" The four roomates shouted. The final(?) battle! The wrath of NG!!! "Haha, you would be correct." The well-dressed Nappa'sgoatee said in his thick British accent. "Now, let's have some tea and chat." He said kindly. "Really?" Baka asked. "No. Janemba, kill them." He waved and walked back into the house. "With pleasure." Janemba laughed evily. "Oh no, what do we do?" Gohan grabbed Baka's arm. "Leave it to the ninjas." Gotek and Nimbus leaped into action. It was clear that Janemba stood no chance. He was highly outmatched. As Nimbus had him pinned to the ground with a knife at his neck, Janemba waved his arms frantically. "Hang on, hang on, maybe we can talk this out?" He said very quickly. "Really?" Baka asked. "No. LORD NG!!!" He called. Nimbus quickly thrusted the knife through his throat, sending blood flying everywhere. The mansion door slammed open. "WHAT IS THIS?" Nappa'sgoatee waved his arms around. "Blood on the lawn, Janemba's dead...Why must you be such a pain in the-" "I DON'T THINK SO! NO CUSSING!" Gotek waggled his finger at Nappa'sgoatee. "....Neck..." The Brit finished his sentence. "Well, I guess I couldn't expect more from someone who was defeated by James Bond...Now I have to do the dirty work." He took off his suit, and underneath was a white Gi, with his sign on it. "Let's get down to buisness." He tightened his belt and charged at the two ninjas. When the fight started, even though it was two-on-one, Nappa'sgoatee seemed to be winning. He slapped Gotek unconcious, threw Nimbus against the gate and pulled out a magnum. "What?" he asked. "Ninjas can use guns." He said to the camera. "Any last words to this low-level fighter?" He turned to the crowd of useless people. They stared, speechless at his power. "I have one." A voice outside the gate said. a mysterious figure jumped it. "BLARG!" He landed on Nappa'sgoatee, knocking the gun out of his hand. "What the..?" Nappa got a good look of his face. "No, not you.." The figure socked NG in the jaw. He turned around. "Get your friends and get out of here!" "Wait..I know that face! It's-" Vegito pointed. "Shhh. I'm not supposed to be in this story, but Baka threw me in anyway. Now GO!" The gang quickly gathered the two ninjas and made a break for the gates. "Come on, Baka!" Nala turned and shouted. "You guys go on." Baka waved her off. He walked toward the two enemies. "Get off of him. I said, GET OFF OF HIM!" He shouted at SG the mysterious figure. He turned, shocked, and got up. Baka stared down at the bloody-nosed Nappa'sgoatee. "You...yell at us every day. You are actually a supervillain. You knocked out my cousin and tried to kill Nimbus. But you know what?" He said, all through gritted teeth. "I still kinda like you." "R-Really?" Nappa'sgoatee smiled. "F*ck no." Baka walked over, picked up the magnum, and shot Nappa in the shoulder. He screamed in agony. "You better be happy I have a good aim. I could've blown your head off." Baka dropped the gun and head for the group by the gate. "No...they can't get away..." Nappa somehow staggered to his knees and grabbed the magnum. He karate chopped the figure in the neck and fired toward the group. The bullet bounced off the gate in every way, killing everyone. THE END. Gotek caught the bullet in his palm, while still unconsious. "Woah..." Sackchief said, wide-eyed. "Remind me not to try to draw on his face with Sharpie." "D-DAAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOU!" Nappa'sgoatee shouted after them. "I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids!" He collapsed. "Should we help him?" Zeon asked. "...Nah, he'll be fine." Vegito said. "He's dealt with a lot worse before." The group gathered themselves together, and began the long walk home. THE END. "Hey Vegito?" Baka tugged on his sleeve. "Can we get ice cream?" "Sure," Vegito said. 'Really?" Baka asked. "No." Category:Fan Fiction Category:User Stories Category:Page added by KillerBaka9 Category:Story invented by KillerBaka9 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Users Category:Fan fiction by KillerBaka9